


Ezandleni zakhe

by santigold96



Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135





	Ezandleni zakhe

NGESIKHATHI

"Uphi yena?" UJaime wazama ukuhudula esixukwini esasimzungezile njengoba engena esigodlweni.

"Udadewenu udedelwa ngamaketanga akhe, ser." Unogada wesigodlo wamazisa.

"Cha, hhayi yena," kusho uJaime ebubula, esusa lo muntu. Ngaleso sikhathi, uCersei kwakubukeka sengathi unenkumbulo ekude, ehlekisayo evela kwenye impilo. Wayecabanga ngeBrienne kuphela. Ubengamsindisile, manje. Ngaphandle kokuzwa izwi lakhe, wayezofela lapho, ukuze wonke ama-capitol abone. Kumele ambonge. Futhi, ngandlela thile, kumele amenze aqonde ukuthi ekugcineni kwalesi sinqumo esikhulu, wayewukuphela komuntu ayefuna ukumbona. Ukuphela komuntu ayefuna ukuxoxa naye. Konke ngokungazelelwe kwabonakala kucacile - kwakunguye iminyaka, empeleni. Ubeyisiphukuphuku esinegazi kakhulu ukuba angakubona.

Wayecabanga ukuthi ukuphakama kukaBrienne kwakuzomenza akhetheke kalula esixukwini, kodwa wayengekho lapho okwakungabonakala. UJaime waqala wazibuza ukuthi ubengathi uphupha nje ukumbona lapho ngaphambili, waphupha izwi lakhe limemeza lapho limdinga kakhulu.

Wabe esembona, ehamba eya kuye, inkulumo yakhe idlubulundwe phakathi kokuqhosha ngokusinda kwakhe nokucasuka ngokuthi wayezivumelanise kangakanani nokufa.

"Bekumele sibeke omuhle nje, angithi?" UBrienne wanikina ikhanda, isixuku samshiya ngenxa yokufuna ukwazi. Kwakungubani lo wesifazane? Futhi yini emhlabeni ayenayo noJaime Lannister?

Kepha uJaime bekubonakala ukuthi akaboni ukuthi ukhona omunye umuntu obesephaseji, uwele eBrienne ngemigqa emibili emide, ethatha ubuso bakhe ezandleni, izihlangu zesifuba zempi yakhe zihlangana lapho eqabula umlomo wakhe efuna ukwanga.


End file.
